1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus conveying a plurality of documents set in an automatic document conveyance apparatus, reading an image on a document, and printing the read image on a recording medium has conventionally been known.
If a document includes a blank page, when the image read from the blank page is printed, the printing is useless. In order to prevent that, a technique for automatically deleting the image read from the blank page included in a document has been known, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-287024 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-16770.
In the technique for automatically deleting the image read from the blank page, a result of determination whether the document is a blank page may sometimes be unintended result of a user of the printing apparatus. For example, a document on which an image has been partially printed may be determined as a blank page, and the document may not be printed. Alternatively, a document that is to be determined as a blank page may not be determined as a blank page, and the document may be printed.
In such a case, the user of the printing apparatus is required to give an instruction to print the page that has not been printed, or to remove a sheet corresponding to the blank page that has been printed. However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-287024 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-16770 discuss determining whether a document is a blank page while not discussing a method for dealing with a case where a determination result that is not intended by a user of a printing apparatus is obtained.
Therefore, with a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-287024 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-16770, when a user issues an instruction to print a page that has been determined to be a blank page against the user's intention and inserts a sheet, on which the page has been newly printed, between sheets on which printing has already been performed, it is difficult to find out an appropriate insertion position. When a sheet, on which an image on a page that has been determined not to be a blank page has been printed, is removed from the sheets on which printing has already been performed, it is difficult to find out the appropriate sheet.